


Progress

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars couldn't help but feel amazed at how far they had come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

Lars couldn't help but feel amazed at how far they had come.

He first met Kiku as a closed off nation; a frightened, secluded, naïve man. Lars told him many stories of the West and Kiku reacted like a kindergartener at story time.

It was this innocence that made him so captivating. 

Lars knew Japan was once a strong Empire, a nation with samurai who would cut their own team apart without hesitation. It was hard to believe. But Lars, later on, had the unfortunate opportunity of witnessing this side of him.

All of these tactics - closing off, violent threats, even physical harm, they were all methods of protection.

He tried his hardest to remember that when Kiku refused to tell him what was bothering him, or when he was severely ill and wailing in pain and could only lean on Lars or else he couldn't walk.

Like now.

The fragile man was practically breaking on him and there was nothing he could do. Lars picked him up and carried him back to bed, scolding him for moving while accepting his frantic apologies.

There was nothing he could do but lie there with him, and he hated himself for this helplessness, for Japan had come so far only to fall down harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing fanfiction about my otp at 1 am
> 
> I also don't know what to tag it as for triggers im sorry ;;


End file.
